


take that fear (and wear it like a crown)

by sapphfics



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: (movie canon anyway), Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post Frozen Canon, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The night before they leave Arendelle to go and visit the other princesses, Anna burns the rest of Elsa’s gloves in the fireplace where she almost died.Or: Elsa, before the princess dressing room.





	take that fear (and wear it like a crown)

The night before they leave Arendelle to go and visit the other princesses, Anna burns the rest of Elsa’s gloves in the fireplace where she almost died. 

Kristoff is at her back in case Elsa tries to stop her, but Elsa doesn’t dare, doesn’t even bother trying to tell her not to - she can’t say no, she knows, witches don’t get a choice in anything - but she cries in her room until the sun comes up. The cold may have never bothered her, but fire and ice destroy each other. If Hans had won, she thinks, he’d have had burned her at the stake, or thrown in the river to see if she drowns.

Anna doesn’t know about that, of course. There are so many things Elsa will never tell her sister.

She had only taken off her gloves in her parent’s presence once, when they were still little. It was one of the only family dinners Elsa lets herself remember after the incident. Anna had gotten cake on her face, Elsa had just wanted to wipe it away. She could still recall her father’s silent look of anger, her mother’s shrill scream. The cell Hans had imprisoned her in was the one her parents had made just for her, and she had exiled herself to it for a fortnight. No one seemed to notice her absence.

She hasn’t removed her gloves until the night she climbed the mountain. 

( _Elsa, what did you do?_ )

The white streak in Anna’s hair still hasn’t gone away. It probably never will. 

She hasn’t put the gloves back on since. Elsa knows that this is for the best.

Elsa leaves Kristoff and Olaf to guard the castle. She’s never left her country and though she swore never to let Anna leave her sight again, she takes a separate boat.

They will always be the heir and the spare, and they both know it’s better not to put all your faith on a single boat. 

//

She hasn’t quite gotten used to people wanting to be around her, but Elsa likes the other princesses well enough. 

She still isn’t used to surrounded by people who don’t fear her in some way, and she shudders when Snow White talks of her stepmother, an evil sorceress. But they bond over talk of dresses and powers and magic. Never men, though. Elsa gets a sweatshirt from Ariel. 

She is becoming something like comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be the start of a different fic but...i couldn’t make it work, so, here it is anyway. hope it’s not too bad <3


End file.
